


Dois idiotas em uma sala, o que pode dar errado?

by Killupie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Se beijando, adolescentes sendo idiotas, apenas fofo porque eles merecem, gon estuda teatro porque sim, não betado, não espere muito de mim bruh estou com sono
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killupie/pseuds/Killupie
Summary: — Eu acho que pode ser importante, quer dizer, eu sei que você está ocupado com a organização da formatura, mas ele parece ter algo urgente pra falar com você.Killua suspirou, coçando seus olhos por baixo do óculos, seu bolso começou a vibrar, e antes mesmo de retirar o celular do bolso o Zoldyck já sabia quem estava ligando.Ele recusou a ligação, mas se levantou e foi até a porta, encontrando obviamente Gon Freecss, com um sorriso de quem come merda.— Eu preciso da sua ajuda!
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Dois idiotas em uma sala, o que pode dar errado?

— Killua, Gon Freecss está na porta.— Retz falou se aproximando da mesa do garoto de cabelos brancos, parecendo um pouco preocupada.

— Sim, eu sei.— Era difícil de não saber, afinal Gon estava batendo e chamando por Killua de forma mais dramática possível.

— Eu acho que pode ser importante, quer dizer, eu sei que você está ocupado com a organização da formatura, mas ele parece ter algo urgente pra falar com você.

Killua suspirou, coçando seus olhos por baixo do óculos, seu bolso começou a vibrar, e antes mesmo de retirar o celular do bolso o Zoldyck já sabia quem estava ligando.

Ele recusou a ligação, mas se levantou e foi até a porta, encontrando obviamente Gon Freecss, com um sorriso de quem come merda.

— Eu preciso da sua ajuda!

* * *

— Vamos lá, eu ainda tenho muita coisa pra fazer, então se acabarmos isso rápido eu agradeceria.— Killua falou, pegando as folhas de papel, lendo pela segunda vez.— Acho que já decorei.

— Okay! Obrigado de novo por me ajudar.— Gon sorriu brilhante para Killua, o de cabelos brancos não desviou o olhar, mas estalou a língua entre os dentes fazendo um bico envergonhado.

Era uma merda conviver com Gon quando se é Killua, porque era _ muito _ difícil dizer não a ele.

Gon participava do clube de teatro, e era impressionante como alguém com a capacidade de mentir semelhante à um bebê era capaz de atuar tão bem. Ele facilmente era chamado para atuar como personagens principais nas peças da escola, agora não era uma situação diferente.

O clube de teatro estava trabalhando para apresentar Romeu e Julieta, Gon era competente demais com seu papel e precisava ensaiar suas falas, mas Welfin estava com o papel de Páris, e ele não estava interessado o suficiente para comparecer aos ensaios.

Não iria custar nada ajudar seu melhor amigo, Killua nem estava tão ocupado assim...

— Importância não dou a teu pedido, e prendo-te por seres criminoso!— Killua falou pegando a régua em cima da mesa e apontando para Gon, que sorriu ainda mais.

— Queres me provocar? Então defende-te!

Killua já estava pronto para falar a outra frase, mas Gon estava indo para cima dele com um olhar divertido e uma régua em mãos.

— Gon, mas que porra?— Killua gritou correndo do garoto com um sorriso de comedor de merda.

— Precisamos ensaiar a luta também! Você acha que um profissional como eu iria deixar a ação de fora?— Gon bateu na régua que Killua usou para defender, parecendo empenhado demais em uma luta de brincadeira.

Um sorriso escapou do rosto de Killua, ele definitivamente gostava de passar um tempo com Gon, mas esse era o problema, ele não tinha tempo.

Ele deu uma rasteira no moreno, Gon perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu, mas obviamente ele não cairia sem puxar Killua junto.

Killua praguejou antes de pegar a régua no chão e apontar contra o peito de Gon.

— Eu venci.— Killua falou sorridente, antes que os lábios de Gon se chocassem com os seus.

Merda, Killua era fraco.

Ele automaticamente relaxou, deixando a régua de lado e focando na camisa de Gon, o moreno por sua vez arrastou as mãos até a nuca do platinado, brincando com os fios de cabelo, o gesto fez Killua sorrir durante o beijo.

Eles continuaram uma longa sessão de beijos estalados no chão da sala vazia, Gon parecia bastante focado em continuar a sentir os lábios de Killua como se eles não tivessem coisas para fazer.

— Gon.— Killua murmurou em meio ao beijo, o moreno se afastou, o suficiente para que suas bocas não se tocassem mas suas respirações ainda pudessem ser sentidas.

— hmn?

— Eu  _ preciso  _ ir.— Killua sorriu quando os lábios vermelhos de Gon se transformaram em um bico.

— Mas você mal ficou aqui!— Gon reclamou franzindo as sobrancelhas, e Killua deu mais um beijo casto nos lábios do  _ seu namorado _ antes de se levantar.

— Eu queria poder te ajudar mais, você sabe, mas eu sou muito requisitado, sem mim o conselho estudantil vai entrar em chamas.

— Você é tão humilde.

Killua lançou mais um sorriso brincalhão para Gon antes de bater em suas roupas e passar a mão nos seus cabelos.

— Oh sim, aliás Killua!— Gon chamou a atenção do Zoldyck, no exato momento em que Killua se virou Gon colocou a régua em sua barriga.

Ele estava com um sorriso de comedor de merda novamente.

— Gon Freecss.— Killua chamou sem esperar resposta, usando um tom semelhante ao que se usa quando descobre que seu irmão comeu seu chocolate bem escondido.— Você acabou de jogar sujo?

— Não é jogar sujo se sua guarda estava baixa, presidente.— Gon sorriu maliciosamente e de forma infantil o rosto de Killua virou uma feição irritada.

— Tudo bem então, eu acreditei em você, então você me apunhala pelas costas!— Killua reclamou fazendo bico enquanto caminhava em direção a porta. Gon riu segurando a mão de Killua.

— Nem um beijo de despedida?

O bico de Killua se desfez.

— Tudo bem, venha aqui.— O de cabelos brancos falou, e Gon abriu um sorriso semelhante a luz do sol.

Então Killua tomou a régua da mão de Gon, fazendo o mesmo gesto de apontar contra a barriga do moreno.

Killua correu para longe de Gon assim que o Freecss reagiu ao golpe.

— Quem ri por último ri melhor! Há!— Killua correu com os dedos em riste.

Gon sorriu apesar das suas sobrancelhas franzidas, gritando com Killua enquanto corria atrás do mesmo.

**Author's Note:**

> ok bruhK
> 
> Acabei a fanfic para a Killugon week, sim não foi betada, definitivamente está com muitos erros, além do fato que madruguei escrevendo isso
> 
> Tenho um tema pronto vadias, antes tarde do que nunca .


End file.
